This invention relates to a game and apparatus for playing a game in which players on opposing teams ride on and steer vehicles on a playing floor and attempt, using hand held scoops, to throw a ball into contact with targets, two of which are located at opposite ends of the playing floor.
Team games have become increasingly popular in recent years with various organizations sponsoring team play in such activities as softball, basketball, socker, bowling, etc. Such games stimulate comradery among team players, exercise, and generally allow participant recreation.
Most of the above-identified team games have been known for many years even though the popularity of the games, from the standpoint of sponsorship by the various organizations, is relatively recent. Few, if any, new team oriented games have been suggested in the past 50 years as far as this applicant is aware.